Jak szukanie nasiona słoneczników w polu maków
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: To jak szukanie nasiona słonecznika w polu maków. Z jednej strony różnił się od reszty, a z drugiej - tonął wśród nich. W takim razie ona jest zagubionym nasionem słonecznika w polu maków, które czeka na dogodną chwilę, żeby urosnąć. [Możliwa kontynuacja, więc proszę recenzje. T dla późniejszych tematów.]


Katie siedziała na placu zabaw od dłuższego czasu. Nie wiedziała, jak się tam znalazła oraz dlaczego, ale była tam.

Może chciała odpocząć od ulicznego zgiełku i gwaru? To nawet dla niej samej pozostawało niewyjaśnione.

A może chciała poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie? Może i jedno i drugie?

Była wczesna wiosna, ale na drzewach wybuchły fale liści, a ich zapach było czuć nawet na najbardziej przygnębiających miejscach. Jedne były jeszcze w pąkach, inne rodziły kwiaty.

Katie kucnęła pod jednym z gołych drzew i wpatrywała się tępo w piasek, aż do chwili, gdy w końcu postanowiła wziąć się w garść.

Obudziła się ze snu, który trwał tak długo, że nawet nie wiedziała ile. Może całe życie, może tylko rok?

\- Hej, piękna! - zawołał ktoś za jej plecami, po raz kolejny wytrącając ją z dziwnego transu, w jakim zaczynała się ponownie znajdować. Świecie myśli.

Odwróciła się jak od niechcenia i skrzywiła się, gdy jeden z pasków jej sandałów wbił jej się boleśnie w skórę.

\- Czego chcesz? - rzuciła posępnie, nie zwracając uwagi, do kogo się zwraca.

W pierwszej chwili nie zauważyła jasnowłosego chłopaka, zwisającego głową w dół na drabinkach niczym leniwiec, trzymając się nogami metalowych rur pomalowanych na różne kolory tęczy, a ręce mając wolne.

Zmięty pomarańczowy podkoszulek spadał na jego twarz, odsłaniając brzuch, ale mu to najwyraźniej wcale nie przeszkadzało.

\- Co taka ślicznotka jak ty robi w takim miejscu? - zapytał, uśmiechając się szeroko, odsłaniając lśniące białe zęby.

\- Mogłabym zapytać o to samo - stwierdziła urażona dziewczyna, odwracając głowę i zamierzając ruszyć tam, gdzie chciała wcześniej, zerwała się na równe nogi. Nie podobało jej się, że została nazwana "ślicznotką".

Chłopak zawieszony na drabince zacmokał żartobliwie i zeskoczył z niej sprawnie, jakby na co dzień się z niej zrzucał nie upadając na piasek.

\- Ej, śliczna, poczekaj! - zawołał za nią, ale ta puściła to mimo uszu. Ten chłopak naprawdę zaczynał doprowadzać ją do szału.

Katie przyspieszyła tempo kroków, żeby szybciej opuścić plac zabaw, ale na tyle, żeby piasek nie uwierał jej przez następne kilkanaście minut drogi powrotnej do domu, do ojca, który mógł się martwić.

Była już przy pomalowanej na przeróżne kolory bramce, kiedy ktoś złapał ją za ramię.

\- Puść mnie - rzuciła, usiłując wyzwolić się z uścisku.

\- Nie - odpowiedział znajomy jej głos. To był ten sam chłopak, który przed chwilą ją zaczepiał. Po prostu świetnie.

\- Puść mnie - powtórzyła, a jasnowłosy chłopak stojący za nią, zostawił ją w spokoju.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Irytujesz mnie - powiedziała szczerze, ale zamyśliła się na chwilę. Ponownie odwróciła się do chłopaka i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Był o głowę wyższy. No... może nawet o dwie.

Katie zawsze irytował fakt, że była jedną z najniższych osób w okolicy, ale nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. Brązowy gęste włosy w odcieniu kakao, zielone oczy oraz ciemna cera zwykle wystarczały, żeby nadać jej miano piękności, a wzrost się zwykle nie liczył.

Oczywiście, nigdy nie zwracała uwagi na to, że pierwsza lepsza osoba nazywa ją "ślicznotką". Zazwyczaj takie osoby miały nierówno pod sufitem.

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się uśmiech, ten sam którym obdarzył ją wcześniej.

Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna zaczęła przyglądać się uważniej jego twarzy. Drobne piegi rozrzucone jakby przez podmuch wiatru, niebieskie w kształcie migdałów lśniły pełne życia odbijając delikatne promienie słoneczne, jasne brązowe włosy, ni to blond... cała jego twarz wydawała jej się dziwnie znajome. Jakby widziała je setki razy, a nie po raz pierwszy.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że całkiem możliwe jest, że był jednym z obozowiczów, których mogła znać jedynie z widzenia.

Stojący przed nią "osobnik płci męskiej" na pewno był jednym z dzieci Hermesa. Tylko zapomniała jego imię. Jak mogła zapomnieć tak znamienną twarz?

\- Jestem Travis - przedstawił się, kiedy zobaczył, że dziewczyna przygląda mu się.

\- Katie - rzuciła na pożegnanie i ruszyła tam, gdzie zamierzała od początku.

\- Czekaj!

Ciemnowłosa spojrzała na niego z ukosa, ale tym razem nie odwróciła się do Travisa. Tamten nie mogąc zatrzymać jej ponownie w tamtym sposobie, zrobił manewr, który pozwolił mu stanąć tuż przed dziewczyną.

\- Czego chcesz? - stwierdziła szorstko Katie, prawie wpadając na chłopaka.

\- Bo widzisz... - blondyn wziął głęboki wdech, najwyraźniej pierwszy raz nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Na jego twarzy pokrytej piegami pojawił się szkarłatny rumieniec.

Katie zdała sobie wtedy sprawę, że pod pachą ma kartkę razem z drewnianym podtrzymaniem papieru.

\- Masz - powiedział w końcu, a potem sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

Ciemnowłosa przyjrzała się kartce, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu. Tata mówił, że złość piękności szkodzi. Widniała na niej jej podobizna. Nie idealna, ale wyglądała _prawie_ jak żywa.

Ona siedząca pod gołymi drzewami rysującą palcem w piasku... ze spuszczoną głową oraz kakaowymi włosami otulającymi całą twarz.

Chciała podziękować chłopakowi i przeprosić go za jej zachowanie. Okazał się bardziej znośny, niż myślała. Głos jednak zaginął jej w gardle, a kiedy zdecydowała się podnieść głowę i powiedzieć Travisowi chociaż proste "dzięki", tamten zniknął.

Rozpłynął się w powietrzu jak mgła w parny dzień. Zniknął po prostu z pola widzenia. Nie mógł być przecież jedynie wymysłem jej wyobraźni.

Katie poruszyła ustami mówiąc bezgłośne "dziękuję" i w końcu spokojnie ruszyła do Obozu Herosów. Przez jeszcze długi czas zastanawiała się, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy tego chłopaka na oczy, i czy wtedy też będzie tak denerwujący jak za pierwszym razem.

Jednak obiecała sobie, że go znajdzie. To jak szukanie nasiona słonecznika w polu maków. Z jednej strony różnił się od reszty, a z drugiej - tonął wśród nich. W takim razie ona jest zagubionym nasionem słonecznika w polu maków, które czeka na dogodną chwilę, żeby urosnąć.


End file.
